The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emission efficiency is an indicator for evaluating energy-saving of a display device. The light emission efficiency of a display device is usually indicated by using a percentage obtained by dividing light emission intensity of a display panel of the display device by light emission intensity of a backlight module of the display device. Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel and a backlight module, and the display panel usually includes structures such as a substrate, a switch component array, liquid crystal, a color filter, and a polarizer. After light rays emitted from the backlight module pass through structures, such as the substrate, the switch component array, the liquid crystal, the color filter, and the polarizer, of the display panel, actual intensity of light rays output by the display panel is attenuated to 3% to 5% of intensity of the light rays emitted from the backlight module, that is, the light emission efficiency is only 3% to 5%. To achieve necessary brightness during display, a backlight module with higher light emission intensity needs to be used in a display device, which is thus more energy-consuming.
In addition, for an existing liquid crystal display device, by comparing a spectrum of a light ray emitted from a display panel with a spectrum of a light ray emitted from a backlight module, it could be found that for three primary colors, namely, red, green, and blue, a light ray emitted from the display panel has relatively large full width at half maximum and a relatively low peak value in a red band and a green band. As a result, the chroma of liquid crystal display device is worse than the chroma standard of the National Television System Committee (NTSC). An existing liquid crystal display device usually only achieves 72% of the NTSC standard and is inferior to a conventional cathode-ray tube television in terms of presentation of colors.